Peter's Hope
by ProigyWriter
Summary: After Homecoming Peter finds out some family secrets. Some really dark family secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Time: 2:30 AM Day: Thursday

He Heard his mother's voice. She sounded worried.

"Richard what happened? Where is she?"

"Mary I lost her." Richard said as calmly as if he lost his glasses. This was a baby! How could someone lose a baby?

"What do you mean you lost her?" Mary screamed more than asked.

"OPEN THE DOOR" A strange voice commanded.

"Richard, what is going on?"

"Mary, I have little time to explain. Just go to the place we talked about, use the back door."

"But Richard-"

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you.

"RICHARD PARKER, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW. THIS IS SHIELD.

"Mary go, and don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"You promise you'll come?" Mary questioned with uncertainty.

"Yes." Richard said as he kissed Mary on her forehead.'"And take care of Peter while I'm gone." He said look at Peter in Mary's arms.

"I will." Mary promised.

'Oh, man what was that? Peter shot up in his bed, sweat falling down his face.

'I have got to to stop watching those scary movies at night.' Peter thought while rubbing his forehead. 'I've got school in the morning. Better try to get some sleep.' And with that thought Peter drifted off to sleep.

A man I don't recognize sets me down by a dumpster, of all things, in an alley.

I feel so small for some reason.

He's crying but I can't tell why.

"I love you, Hope."

I realize I am wrapped in a blanket. The mystery man puts a folded piece of paper on my blanket. He runs away. I start crying. Some time later a lady, who I recognize as my mom comes.

"Oh my God! What is this baby doing here?" Mom asks Dad expecting him to know the answer.

"I don't know." Dad answers.

"There's a note. It says Hope. Well what could hope mean?"

"It's her name, Jake." Mom picks me up.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

"Well we can't just leave her here, now can we?"

I wake up startled. 'What kind of nightmare was that? Great, 2:30. I have school tomorrow, first day. Can't let this dream or whatever that was distract me.


	2. Chapter 2

Time: 2:18 AM, Thursday

Tony was up. That wasn't a surprise but he was worried; and I mean life or death kind of worried.

'Oh God, I should have said something to Peter, I'm just a coward. But what was I supposed to do? Tell him the truth? Yeah, like that will turn out alright. Well I better try to get some sleep.' Tony thought as he sat on the couch in the family room.

* * *

Time 7:00 AM, Friday

'Of course I couldn't get any sleep.' Tony thought.

Tony looked around his room. The master bed was in the middle of the room. When you walk into the room there is a walk-in closet to the left and a bookshelf to the right. The bookshelf was of no use as hardly anyone reads books. 'What the hell am I doing with all this stuff. How do I know if those kids are alright?'

Tony was taken out of his thoughts when his A.I, F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke. " You seem a bit worried."

"I'm fine Tony replied.

* * *

Time: 8:00 AM, Friday

Peter walked down the hall of Midtown High School to the auditorium. He was thinking about the dream. 'Was that a dream or something else? A memory? Well if it was a memory what did S.H.I.E.L.D. what with his father?' he thought as he looked at a clock on the wall. '8:05 already, I'm late!' He got invited to a special assembly for the seniors that had a high score on the SAT/ACT and all their classes.

Peter started to run down the hall, bumping into someone, which stopped him in his tracks. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." ' I have got to stop looking at my shoes when I am running.'

"That's okay. Um, do you know where the auditorium is?"

"Yeah it's down the hall. I'm actually going there right now."

"Great. My name is Hope. I'm a new student here."

"I'm Peter. Today is your first day?"

"Yes, and I'm not surprised at all that I'm late for the assembly."

"Well, we're here."

There are about twenty five people in the auditorium.

Just then a guy comes to Peter and says "Peter Parker, please come with me."

"Okay, see you later Hope."

In the front of the auditorium was Tony Stark. 'I wonder what Tony is doing here.'

"Thank you, Happy. Hello Peter."

"Hi Tony. If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

"I'm the guest speaker. And I'd also like to offer you an internship at Stark Industries."

"Really? But I didn't even apply to anything. I don't even have a resume."

"That's no problem. I've reviewed your transcript and would like you to work for me. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I just have to ask my aunt."

"Great! You start on Monday."

* * *

Author's Notes: I thought I should mention that this is my first fan-fiction.


End file.
